Fili and Kili's areest :
by Merrythetallest
Summary: Fili and Kili get arrested. Fili is 24 and Kili is 19


"Move aside."

Fili moved just in time for the guard to get through. He knew if he hadn't moved soon enough he would have to pay for it. He looked at Kili who was next to him in chains. His cheek was swollen from the punishment he got.

How did they get into this situation? It was all Fili's fault. Him and his attitude. Fili stood for what was right. It was a good thing ,but sometimes it got him into trouble.

"Dwarf 305 and 306 move forward," a guard yelled.

Fili and Kili moved forward. Fili stared at one of the guards. Kili looked down at the floor. A guard shoved them to go forward. They started walking. Fili didn't let his eyes off the guard who stood in the corner.

The guard led them to a prison cell. The guard took the chains off of the young dwarves and pushed them into the open cell. He closed the gate and left with the chains over his shoulder. Fili looked at Kili.

"I'm sorry," Fili told Kili.

KIli angrily looked at him. Kili flung his fist at Fili's face. Fili landed on the floor. He put his hand over his cheek.

"You and your pride. Dammit! How about you keep your mouth shut."

Fili looked at Kili. Kili had tears in his eyes. Fili still laid on the floor with his hand over his cheek.

"Now look at where we are. It is all because of you. Shut up next time and we wouldn't have been captured!"

Kili let tears fall down his cheeks.

"Thorin will get us out. He always does. I mean he is king of Erebor," Fili told Kili trying to sooth him.

Kili sat down on the floor. He sat back on the wall. He started to laugh.

"Do you seriously think Thorin will get us out of this situation? I mean you did kill the kings son. All because he called us small and you a moron. Fili, Thorin doesn't even know where we are," Kili replied.

Fili was now standing up. He went to the opposite side from Kili. He sat down and looked into his brother eyes. When Kili was ever mad or pained his eyes would grow light brown. Fili sighed.

"You're probably right Kee. I'm sorry. I shouldn't let my pride get in the way of our safety. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do."

Fili started to cry. He let pride get in the way of his protection of Kili. Kili crawled over to Fili and sat next to him. He put his head on Fili's shoulder.

"Fili, I shouldn't have said anything. I know you carry enough burdens and with me yelling at you wasn't nice enough. Thorin is smart enough, he will get us out of this mess. Just like he always does. Now let us wait it out and see what happens," Kili told Fili.

Fili wiped away his tears and looked at Kili.

"I had one job and that was to give a note to the king and I have failed. I even failed at protecting you. Kili whatever happens to me do not say a word."

Kili looked up at Fili.

"What do you mean," Kili asked.

Fili looked at the guard coming towards their cell.

"Kili, do not say a word. Do what they tell you to do and if I am punished do not acknowledge me. Do you hear," Fili asked Kili.

"Okay," Kili answered worried.

The guard opened up the cell door. He came in and grabbed Fili by the arm and yanked him up off the floor. Kili sat there looking at his brother being taken away.

"Do not say a word," Fili yelled.

The guard closed the gate and led Fili away from Kili. Kili now stood up and clenched the bars in fear. His brother was the one who caused all this chaos and now he would have to pay for it.

"Please do not be hung," Kili told himself.

The guard shoved Fili into a dark room. Fili stood in the dark room. He didn't move as the guard put chains on him. Fili recognized the guard. He was staring at him before he was put in the cell. The guard had his face covered by a mask just like all the guards did.

"Please do not hurt my brother. He pays for what I have done and shouldn't be punished more than he already is," Fili begged the guard.

"I am not going to hurt the lad. For he is my fallen best friends son," the guard replied.

Fili got confused. His father had fallen years ago by goblins while traveling to Luna Loon. He was a merchant and made many good friends. Was this one of his friends?

"I am Gror son of Glor. I am one of your fathers many friends. I am going to help you get out of here. Now be quiet," the guard told Fili.

Fili smiled. He wanted to hug the guard. He was so grateful that his father had made so many friends. The guard tightened the chains around Fili's arms and legs. It hurt Fili but he didn't mind. The guard led Fili out of the dark room. Fili kept his mouth shut. The man acted like any guard. He put his knife to Fili's neck if any guard would to pass by him. When he got to the end of the hall he stopped. He handed Fili some bread.

"So how did ya get into this situation anyways."

Fili swallowed before he could answer.

"I was too prideful. The kings teenaged idiot son called Kili and I small. After I gave the king his letter the prince came up to me as I was eating and called me stupid. I lost my temper and drew my sword. I told him that I wasn't small nor stupid. He drew his sword and we had a duel in the dining room in front of the king. He didn't block his neck and I cut his head off. Kili and I were thrown in the dungeon. We have been here for a week now. Kili and I have not talked since except for today."

The guard ate his food as he listen to Fili's explanation. When Fili was done explaining the guard swallowed his bread and stood up.

"You should be hung ,but because you are royalty you were to have two months of imprisonment. Luckily, I have come and broken you out. Now you can't be broken out that easily."

Fili finished his bread and stood up in his chains.

"Then what do we have to do," Fili asked.

"We have to go to the whipping station. I don't want to do it ,but I must whip you. Not only will the guards be suspicious after I do this to you ,but they will probably not think anything of you escaping. Afterwards I will take you to the medical core. While at the medical core I will start a fire and you must escape. I have placed swords and clothes outside of the door that you will go out of. As the chaos is going on meet me outside the gate and I will have Kili. Now do as I say and we will be okay," the guard explained to Fili.

"Understood. Lets do it."

The guard and Fili went to the whipping station. Fili knew it would be the most painful thing he would experience ,but he had to pay up for his actions.

They entered the outside courtyard. In the middle was a pole with chains. The guard stripped Fili of his shirt and chained him to the post. The guard stepped back and grabbed the whip. Fili put his hands into fists. He knew it was going to hurt.

The whip cracked and before Fili knew it ,a blast of pain filled his back. He gasped in pain. The pain filled his back. It felt as if fire was poncing among him. Another crack of the whip. And another. And another. And another.

Fili fell to the floor whimpering in pain. Blood dripped down his back. The guard put his whip back into his pocket and went to the post. He unlocked Fili from the chains. Fili curled up into a ball and cried. The guard started to feel bad. He didn't want to hurt the fellow ,but he had to. If the guards had suspected anything he would be put in prison and hung. The guard grabbed Filis arm and angrily yanked on his arm. Fili weakly got up. The guard urged him to walk. Fili awkwardly walked. The guard led him to a door. He opened the wooden door to a well lit room.

"Tren, this prisoner needs medical attention. I whipped him for his punishment. I just don't want the cuts to be infected. The king wanted him alive. "

An old guy limped towards them.

"Set him on the table and I will get the herbs"

Gror looked at Fili who walked over to the table and clumsy got on. The guard looked at Fili and winked at him. Fili knew it was soon going to be time to escape. The old man turned Fili over himself and put a settling medicine onto Filis back. All of a sudden Fili heard a shout.

"What did you do," asked the old man.

The old man left the side of Fili. Fili sat up and looked at the corner which was lit up with hot fire. Gror was no where to be seen. All of a sudden Fili was lifted up. He looked at who was holding him and it was Gror.

"Escape. Through that window," Gror told Fili.

Fili ran to the window and opened it. Although he could not crawl through it. The pain was just too much. Gror noticed that the young dwarf could not get through. As the chaos of the fire broke out Gror went over to Fili and helped him out the window by shoving him through. The guard then closed the window. Fili could see that the fire was too intense. He saw Gror run out of the room to go get Kili.

"Right. Now to find the sword and clothes that he told me about."

Fili looked around. He soon found a sword and a stack of old ugly clothes. He first put the clothes on. He decided to wear his prison gray pants under the old saggy ones. He picked up his sword and ran for the gate. He found the gate where he and Kili once went through a week ago. Fili sat down and waited. He waited and waited. His back had started to ache again, but he couldn't do anything about it right now. He watched the sun set. It started to get cold. He started shivering. The cold weather caused his back to hurt more.

"Hurry up already," Fili mumbled to himself.

Fili felt the sudden grasp of sleep. As every minute passed the more sleepy he got. He was half asleep already when Gror nudged him with his boot.

"Fili, get up. I need you to come with me."

Fili shook awake. He looked up at Gror. He didn't have his armor on. Fili got up still shivering.

"Where's Kee"

Gror started walking.

"Be quiet and stay behind me. We are going to my house. Thats is where you will be taken care of. "

Fili sighed a bit. That was music to his ears. Then the thought of his brother crossed his mind again.

"That is a great relief. Thank you for your hospitality. Just where is my brother," Fili asked again.

Gror looked at Fili with sad eyes.

"I told you to be quiet"

Fili shut his mouth ,but the thought of his brother was stabbing at him. Fili stayed right behind Gror. They pass most of the houses and were close to the kingdom. Gror made a left and then right. Gror opened up a wooden door. The smell of sweet bread filled the air around them. Gror walked in.

"Bergit, I need your help"

Fili walked in.

"Who is this," asked a young woman.

"This is Fili son of Filian. He needs medical attention. His back has been whipped," answered Gror.

Gror closed the door behind Fili.

"Another one," said the woman.

Gror shook his head in response. Gror went over to a bed and took the sheets off.

"Come and lay here on your belly."

Fili went over to the bed and laid on his stomach. He watched the woman mix up some herbs in a bowl. She then came over to Fili and put the medicine over his wounds.

"What did you mean another one," Filis asked her.

"Well, a couple minutes before you arrived Gror brought home a dark brunette dwarf. He sent him to the basement with some food and a blanket," the young woman answered.

"Is his name Kili," Fili questioned.

"Yes if I remember correctly."

Fili smiled and was overjoyed by the answer. The woman finished putting the medicine on Fili's back. Gror was in the front room staring at the door. He was waiting for it to blast open and be arrested.

"Gror I have finished my work."

Gror came over to Fili.

"Alright now to send you in the cellar with food and a blanket."

Fili sat up.

"Thank you my lady for your time and help," Fili told the young lady.

"Please call me Bergit," the woman replied.

Fili smiled at her. She went to the kitchen to get his food for him. Gror grabbed a blanket that he had found in the corner. Gror opened a hidden door. Bergit gave Fili some soup.

"Come Fili. Follow me."

Fili stood up and went to the hidden door. He followed Gror down the steep uneven ladder. When he finally got to the bottom he was greeted by his brother.

"Oh, Fili. I thought that they were going to hang you," Kili told him.

"No, no, I'm here. I will always be here."

"Now eat up Fili. You will need strength to continue your journey."

Gror set the bowl down on the floor.

"Thank you Gror. How can ever repay you," Fili asked.

"The simpleness of your fathers kind heart in the pay. Now eat up," Gror answered.

Fili sat down on the floor. Gror started to head up the ladder before he stopped.

"You two make a good team. Stay together more often and nothing can kill you."

After he spoke those words he went up the ladder and closed the door behind him.

"I'm so glad to see you again little bro."

"As I am to you."

Fili stuffed his mouth with some bread. When he was done he sat against the wall and thought for awhile as Kili examined the cellar.

"Kili, I promise that my pride will never come before you and our safety. "

"Then I don't think we will run into any more problems. "

They shared a laugh together.

"Sure in your in dreams. Kili if you are never reckless again then pigs will fly."

"Shut up!"

"Oh I missed you, Kee"

"And I missed you, Fee"

Kili went over to Fili and hugged him.

The next day they continued their journey. Four days later they returned to their home. They were safe from harm.


End file.
